Category talk:Candidates for Renaming
Archive 1 Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for renaming. Cavar Construction - Completed The journal refers to is as Cavar Construction, saying "Now that he's (Cavar) back at Cavar Construction... I should pay him a visit". The dialogue with Lennie Davis says it's the site of the new city hall and it is definitely the site the newspaper File:Tribune - Vol 7389 Front.jpg refers to as the Pappideaux Building. ReapTheChaos (talk) 17:10, October 26, 2016 (UTC) When trespassing the warning calls it "Cavar Construction Site". ReapTheChaos (talk) 16:19, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Here's what I suggest on this. Change the name to "Cavar Construction Site". Keep the Pappideaux Building page and explain that it's the future name of the building currently being built at the Construction Site as the new location of city hall. As for Cavar Construction, the closest thing I've seen to an actual location or headquarters would be the Royal Hotel. The floor below Tony's suite looks to me to be the offices of the company. ReapTheChaos (talk) 15:07, November 12, 2016 (UTC) So to summarize, there's three different names here: Cavar Construction is the name of the company, Cavar Construction Site is the in-game name of the racket location where the new city hall is being constructed, and the Pappideaux Building is the future name of the building. I'm not sure we should keep the Pappideaux Building page, seeing as that name is never mentioned in the game; a trivia item seems more than enough to me. Also, to be clear, we don't need a page about the company itself, do we? Qstlijku (talk) 14:40, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Getting rid of the Pappideaux Building page is fine, but we should give some thought to having a page for the Cavar Construction company itself, their name is plastered on signs, buildings and construction sites all across the city, they're even building the casino. I'm sure we could put together a worthwhile page on them. Probably just keep that page as is and make a new one called Cavar Construction Site would be best. ReapTheChaos (talk) 16:21, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Well I was originally thinking it might be good to have a page for the company, but based on your original post I figured you had in mind to rename the page and put info about both the location and company on it. Qstlijku (talk) 16:34, November 29, 2016 (UTC) No, my only concern for the actual company was there really isn't a location for it. As I said above, I believe it may be the floor below Tony's penthouse, you just played that level, did you get that impression? If nothing else, instead of calling it a location we call it a business. ReapTheChaos (talk) 20:44, November 29, 2016 (UTC) I didn't pay that much attention, but from what I remember that sounds correct. I think it's best to just call it a business and maybe mention that their headquarters are at the Royal Hotel. Qstlijku (talk) 23:18, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Guiseppe Carillo - Completed According to Donovan's dossier on Sal Marcano Carillo's first name is actually spelled the standard way, Giuseppe. Qstlijku (talk) 00:19, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Bienville Mineral Holdings - Completed While I know this is the name given when you enter the hostile zone, I think something along the lines of Haitian Camp would not only be more fitting, but something people would be more apt to recognize. ReapTheChaos (talk) 15:05, November 12, 2016 (UTC) That should be fine, maybe add the current name as trivia. Qstlijku (talk) 18:24, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Ennio Salieri - Completed I'm thinking this should be renamed to Don Salieri, as that's what he's always called in the game (his first name is only revealed in Mafia II), plus most pages linking to Ennio Salieri have a piped link to Don Salieri anyway. Qstlijku (talk) 18:30, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Works for me, the game manual and the Prima guide just lists him as Don Salieri, his first name is never mentioned. ReapTheChaos (talk) 18:48, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Big Mouth Jazz Club - Closed The map icon lists "Bigmouth's", the sign out front shows "Big Mouth" with Jazz / Blues below. Need to see what, if anything, the mission description lists as well as the trespass warning and reevaluate. ReapTheChaos (talk) 15:21, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Uncle Lou calls it Bigmouth's in a radio ad, but I still need to see what it's called in game. Qstlijku (talk) 23:19, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Big Jim says Doc Gaston is at the "Cistern" beneath the Big Mouth Jazz Club, while the journal simply refers to the Cistern. Qstlijku (talk) 02:58, December 4, 2016 (UTC) The trespass warning just says drugs, but that's only in the cistern, nothing in the club itself. Taking it all into consideration I guess we will stick with Big Mouth Jazz Club. ReapTheChaos (talk) 16:14, December 4, 2016 (UTC) The Tanager - Completed Should probably just be "Tanager". Also, should this be treated as a location page, seeing as it doesn't ever move. What I'm referring to is the opening line, should it just read ... is a location in Mafia III. The Delphine might fit that category as well, but it disappears from the French ward and remains wrecked in the Bayou after the mission. ReapTheChaos (talk) 19:43, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Disregard, I think ships are addressed with the word "The" before the name, would likely be odd not to. Still need to address if we should use the standard opening sentence for these. ReapTheChaos (talk) 20:36, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Wiretap - Completed The game calls this wiretapping, and this seems like a more natural name for the action, and the page, than wiretap. On the other hand, wiretap may be the form that's most commonly linked to. Qstlijku (talk) 14:39, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Wiretaps and wiretapped seem to be the common usage on the pages, which mean they're piped anyway. The only usage of wiretap is in the infobox on the fuse page under Usage, which looks awkward, Wiretapping would be more fitting there. I think change it. ReapTheChaos (talk) 20:51, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Works for me, I'll change it then. Qstlijku (talk) 23:23, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Louisiana Federal Reserve - Completed In game, this is referred to simply as the Federal Reserve. The proper real world name would be Wikipedia:Federal Reserve Bank. We could go with that or just Federal Reserve. ReapTheChaos (talk) 19:21, November 29, 2016 (UTC) I've actually thought about this before, and Federal Reserve sounds best to me. Qstlijku (talk) 23:10, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Sammy's - Completed Missions refer to it as "Sammy's Bar", the map marker does as well. Signage is simply "Sammy's", but I think adding the word Bar would be appropriate in this case. ReapTheChaos (talk) 19:26, November 29, 2016 (UTC) That sounds fine, Sammy's Bar has always seemed like a more natural name to me. Qstlijku (talk) 03:01, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Barclay Railways Suggest renaming to Barclay Train Yard. I know the sign on the building says Barclay Railways, but I'm thinking that's the name of the company and not the actual location. The racket damage calls it Barclay Train Yard, and the racket contact refers to it as the Train Yard. Also note that the trespass warning just says guns. Qstlijku (talk) 02:57, December 16, 2016 (UTC) These are all case specific: The signage says "Barclay Railways". In game dialogue refers to it is "Barclay Train Yard" by Lincoln and "Train Yard" by Connie. The map icon and trespass warning are both "Guns". The game guide states "Travel to the Barclay Railways train yard". The in-game mission description reads "Santini keeps a map in the train yard...". Like many locations in the game, it's all over the place. I would have to say that train yard seems to be in reference to a general description of what it is, and Barclay Railways would be the proper name. I've begun putting together a list of names used on my sandbox 2 if you care to have a look. As suspected, they're all over the place. I think when this is the case, as it will likely be on many, that signage should play a larger role in naming, if for no other reason than if you were trying to find the place with nothing else to go on, it would be easier to drive around and do so by the sign out front. ReapTheChaos (talk) 07:09, December 16, 2016 (UTC) The journal and the mission description for confronting Santini also call it the Barclay Train Yard. Qstlijku (talk) 14:46, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Auto Races - Completed Should we treat this like a chapter and call it New Bordeaux Racing? Qstlijku (talk) 16:13, December 21, 2016 (UTC) That's what I was about to say before you left chat earlier. ReapTheChaos (talk) 17:18, December 21, 2016 (UTC) North Lake Bridge I know the district is called North Lake when you get the Vargas paintings there, but the objective description for Yet Here We Are refers to the bridge as the Northlake Bridge. Are either of these names mentioned anywhere else in the game? Qstlijku (talk) 00:40, January 10, 2017 (UTC) As far as I know that's the only two places it's mentioned. Unlike other districts it doesn't list anything in the lower corner when you enter it. So we can either call it North Lake or Northlake. ReapTheChaos (talk) 01:40, January 10, 2017 (UTC) At first I was thinking Northlake would be more natural, but then I looked around a bit and it seems like both are used. Would it seem weird to you if we used the name Northlake Bridge but still called the district North Lake? If so I guess we can keep them both as they are. Qstlijku (talk) 17:23, January 10, 2017 (UTC)